


An Unexpected Courtship

by ShiTiger



Category: Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)
Genre: Human/God relationship, M/M, Skeleton brothers - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Mic comes up with a plan to turn the tables on the human boys who have been trespassing into their underworld realm.  It’s time to take the fight to human world – starting with the perfect pair of disguises.  Eventual slash. Victor x Mic, Valentino x Hun. The boys are teens when this story begins.





	1. A New Plan Emerges

**Author's Note:**

> I only just started watching this series from the last two episodes. And now I’m starting at the beginning. I just love Mic and Hun!

“You’ve crossed me for the last time, little boy!” Mic shrieked, his voice muffled from the mountain of bones piled on top of him.  Hun hovered uncertainly nearby, torn between rescuing his other half, and pursuing the humans.

“I’m not a little boy anymore.  I’m more than a match for you,” Victor bragged, leaping onto the train.  “Let’s go, Val!”

“Finally.  I can’t believe you talked me into come back here again,” his older brother groaned, taking the wheel of the train, and setting it on track back to the city.

“No big.  We’ve been back here plenty of times, and we’ve always defeated those little skeleton guys,” Victor stated calmly, flopping back against one of the seats.

“Yeah, but they’re gods.  We shouldn’t be fighting them.  I mean, technically we’re the ones trespassing in their realm,” Valentino reminded him, his nervous gaze shifting around for any sign of the bone boys.

“Pleeeease.  If they really didn’t want us coming here, they would have made sure we couldn’t get in.  As you said, they ARE gods.  I think they’re secretly bored, and want us around.  We make their lives fun!” said the younger teen, completely unaware of the double set of glowing green eyes glaring at him from the seats he was lounging on. 

Mic exchanged a glance with his other half, and they faded out of the train, reforming in the air above the tracks.  Holding up a hand to silence his darker twin, Mic narrowed his eyes as he watched the mist reclaim the train, taking it back to the main city. 

“Could it be true?” the lighter twin muttered to himself, stroking his chin.  The boys WERE a pain in their sides, but they could be quite entertaining, as well.  The elder boy was now 17, and he’d grown into a rather hefty specimen of his kind. His lanky brother, Victor, was a year younger, and still managed to be the most _irritating_ person Mic had ever had the misfortune of meeting.  

He was loathe to admit it, but there was something strangely fascinating about the younger human.  Victor was always challenging them, and then thwarting their brilliant plans to capture and enslave him and his brother. 

“Miiiiic?” his other half crooned deeply, concern etched on his skull.

The lighter twin waved a bony hand at him, cutting him off. “It’s fine.  Let them think they’ve won.  I have a plan, and this time we won’t be waiting for them to invade _our_ realm.  We’re going to take the fight to them.”

Green lightning flashed as the pair began to laugh menacingly.  Soon the human siblings would know true fear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like rare and weird pairings? Yes, yes I do. And no, nothing ‘adult’ will happen while the brothers are underage. Also, I feel like my love for Sans (Undertale) is clearly showing as I write the skeleton brothers.


	2. The Tourists

“Agh! I’m so bored!  I should be practicing my wrestling moves, and hitting on cute people, not running this taco stand for the 6th year in a row.” Victor slid down, his butt hitting the dusty street as he groaned aloud. “Why is THIS my summer vacation every yeeeeeear!”

“Get off the ground, Vic. You’re going to get dirty,” Valentino declared, barely sparing his brother a glance as he continued to prepare the fresh ingredients they would be using that day.

“Hello there!”

The seventeen year old jumped, a chill running up his spine at the sudden appearance of the newcomers standing only inches from their cart. At his side, Victor slowly got to his feet, dusting his hands off on his pants.

“We’re two _completely-normal_ human tourists,” the first boy said, flashing them a brilliantly pearly smile.  His blond hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, was nearly as pale as his skin, which, in turn, was the exact opposite of his brother’s dark complexion.  “I’m Michel, and this is my twin brother!”

“Hunnnnter,” the dark-haired twin said.

“That’s right,” the first boy agreed, nodding pleasantly.  “And by golly, are we happy to be visiting your quaint little town!”

“Hi!” Valentino said, greeting them with a happy wave.  It was always nice to see new faces, and the pair looked about their age, too. 

Victor, on the other hand, narrowed his gaze at the suspicious newcomers.  Their eyes were just a bit too green, and their skin… “You sound familiar.”

“Do I?” the lighter twin asked, sounding shocked. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“How are you twins when you have different colors of – OW!”  Victor glared at his brother, and rubbed his side, watching as the older teen pulled back his surprisingly bony elbow.

“Don’t be rude, Vic,” Valentino hissed under his breath.  “He’s probably got some kind of albinism.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Michel agreed, clearly overhearing their conversation.  The blond boy stepped forward, settling his elbows on the cart, and holding his chin up with one hand.  His stunning green eyes traced from one brother to the other, and then back again.  “You two look like a lot of fun for flesh… er, boys our age.”

“We do?” Valentino raised an eyebrow in amazement.

“I don’t know about my brother, but I’m a ton of fun to be around,” Victor insisted, puffing out his chest. 

“I can tell,” purred Michel, winking at the lanky boy.

“Uhhh…” Valentino rushed to find something to say to get away from the awkwardness of watching the new boy flirt with his brother.  Not that Vic couldn’t date anyone he wanted, but it was weird to watch him flirt. “Sooo, where are your parents?”

“Paaarents?” Hunter crooned, glancing at his brother.

“Of course, our parents.” Michel straightened immediately, crossing his arms behind his back. “Because we’re normal _human_ teenagers, which means we _clearly_ have parents to keep us from getting too rowdy.  They’re… around.”  The blond boy coughed quickly, and rushed to add, “Did I overhear that you want to be a wrestler when you’re older?”

“Yes!  I love wrestling.  I’m going to be the greatest wrestler ever!” Victor crowed, oblivious to his older brother’s instant eye roll. “Our late uncle was El Toro.  I’m going to be even more famous than him someday!”

Michel immediately laughed, placing a hand on the taller boy’s shoulder.  “I bet you will be, but every great wrestler needs time to practice.”

“See!  He agrees with me,” Victor shot back at his older brother.

“Vic, we have tacos to sell.  You can’t just leave me here to do all the work,” the orange-shirted boy said, frowning at his brother.

“I have a swell idea!” the blond twin interrupted, his smile widening.  “Why don’t we trade brothers for the rest of the day!” He gestured for his twin to come forward. “Hun-ter has always wanted to learn how to make tacos, and I’d love to try some wrestling moves with my new friend, Victor.  What do you say?”

“Yes!” Victor immediately shouted, throwing an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders.  “Wait… how did you know my name was Victor?”

“Oh, uh… I overheard your brother saying your name earlier.  How else would I know it?” the blond said, chuckling awkwardly.

“Victor — what would abuela say if she found out about this?” Valentino sighed, frowning at his energetic younger sibling.

“Oh, please. She’s probably be happy that I was taking the time to show a new kid around,” the dark-haired boy insisted, releasing his new friend.  He straightened the blue poncho around his neck, eager to be as far away from making tacos as he could get.

“That’s right.  She’d be pleased as punch by your kindness,” Michel insisted.  “Don’t you agree, Hun…ter?” The dark twin nodded in response, silently making his way behind the taco stand to slip an apron on over his white shirt and black shorts. 

“Well then, it looks like it’s just you and me!” Michel said, straightening his own black shirt, and shoving one of his hands into the pocket of his white shorts.  His other hand extended eagerly, as he waited for Victor to make a final decision.

“Yes, let’s go!  Have fun cooking!”

“And they’re gone,” Valentino sighed, watching his brother race off with his new friend… and potential crush.  Glancing to the side, he noted that the dark-haired twin was silently chopping tomatoes.  “Uh, soooo… how long are you guys visiting for?”

Green eyes gazed up at him, a frown pulling at the other boy’s lips.  Silence stretched between them like a gaping chasm until the older teen looked away.  “Never mind,” Valentino chuckled awkwardly, returning to slicing the onions. 


	3. Bonding

“So you defeated the lords of the underworld by beating them at a wrestling match?” Michel said, laying on his stomach in the grass next to Victor.

“Yep.  When I was only 10!  It’s funny, cause they didn’t seem to recognize my brother and me from the first time we met.  But we’ve been fighting ever since,” the dark-haired boy bragged.

“The first time?  What first time?” Mic asked, raising a brow at the other boy.

“At the maze.  We followed Achi, he’s our skeleton dog, and we ended up at this death maze.  The bone brothers just floated out of the walls, and glared down at us.  They nearly killed us, but it turned out they liked our tacos, so we gave them the recipe,” Victor said, shrugging his shoulders.  

“Maze… tacos… recipe.” Mic felt himself flashing back to that day.  “That was you?”

“Oh man, you should have been there,” Victor continued, oblivious.  “It was pretty cool.  I mean, they’re skeletons, so they’re automatically cool.”

“You think they’re… cool?  What does that mean?” Michel asked, propping his chin up on his hand.

Victor glanced over at his new friend, noting the curiosity on his face.  “You know, cool.  Awesome.  Neat.  Interesting.  I wish I had cool skeleton powers.  They can float, and make things appear out of thin air, and turn even into a giant wrestler! Not that I didn’t totally kick their butts in the ring.”

Mic frowned, his initial interest drenched by the reminder of their first… _second_ humiliating defeat.  “We should have a match,” he decided, getting to his feet.  Holding out a hand to the other boy, he plastered a fake smile on his face. “A friendly match, to see which one of us would win.”

“Cool!” Victor agreed, taking his hand, and getting to his feet.  His lanky form towered over the other boy, who only came up to his chin.  “But don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

The blond smirked, his green eyes appearing to flash in the sunlight, “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t be going easy on you either.”

* * *

“You’re doing great!”

“We sold another one!”

“Great job!”

The human was very chatty.  He didn’t seem to care that Hun had barely said a word the entire time, and he was quick to congratulate him for the simplest of tasks.  The human’s praise made him feel… odd.

“You really don’t talk much, do you?” Val asked, glancing down at him. 

The bigger boy clearly took after his wrestling uncle’s side of the family; but rather than being overly muscular, Valentino was pleasantly flabby.  Hmmm… part of him really wanted to touch the human’s skin to see if it was as soft as it looked.  Instead, he crooned, “Noooo.”

“That’s okay.  Sometimes I think Vic tries to do most of the talking for me, too,” the orange-shirted teen said, shrugging his shoulders.  “You’re doing a fantastic job preparing all those ingredients.  Victor complains every time I ask him to do it.  I wish I could just keep you.”

Hun blinked, his eyes widening at the declaration. 

“Victor is always wanting to run off on adventures. And then I have to chase after him, because I’m his big brother, and I have to keep him safe.”

“Saaaafe,” Hun said aloud.  Yes, that was familiar.  He, too, wished to keep his brother safe. “Yessss. My broooother neeedsss to be keeept saaaafe, toooo.”

“I knew it!” Valentino declared, flashing the shorter boy a bright smile. “You are the older twin!”

Technically, he and Mic were created at the same time, but the human didn’t need to know that.  Hun shrugged in response.  Wait… why were his fleshy cheeks feeling warm?” He glanced up at the human, noting how bright his smile was.  It only made the strange sensation in his cheeks all the more obvious. 

“Something wrong?” Val asked, raising an eyebrow at him.   

“Noooo,” Hun grumbled, glancing away quickly.  What was wrong with him?

* * *

“How?” Mic whispered, staring down at the ground beneath his human form.  He felt the other boy lift himself off his back, but he could only glare down at the mat.  Tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes as his fingers clenched in anger. “How do you keep winning?”

“Dude, you’ve only been wrestling with me for an hour.  I’ve been practicing since I was a kid.  Come on, let me help you up.  I can give you some pointers,” Victor suggested, setting a tanned hand on the other boy’s pale arm.  The new boy slapped his hand away, rising to his feet.  Turning swiftly, green eyes glared furiously up at him.  Were those tears in his eyes?  “Oh, geeze, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Mic argued, gritting his teeth together.  “Every single time, you manage to win.  How?”  Green eyes flashed as the god in human form took a step forward, his frown deepening.  

“Um, I’m just lucky, I guess.  You’re really upset about this… why don’t I buy you an ice cream,” Victor suggested, eager to find some way to brighten the other boy’s mood.  Not that he wasn’t cute with those tears in his eyes.  It just made Victor want to cuddle his new friend close, and protect him.

“Ice cream?  Isn’t asking someone out for food part of a human mating ritual?  Are you asking me, Mic… Michel, out on a date?” the blond asked, frowning up at his nemesis.  Sure enough, the human’s tanned cheeks grew red at the mention of a date.

“Uh, I mean, if you want it to be a date.  Sure, it could be a date.  If that’s okay with you, that is,” Victor found himself stuttering.  Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself to just play it cool.  Putting on his most suave smile, the one he practiced for hours in the mirror, he winked at the shorter teen.  “I’d totally go on a date with you, Michel.”

“A date…” Mic murmured.  That was unexpected.  He’d only intended to defeat the human in the world of the living, to show the boy that he and his other half were not weaklings.  But now the irritating boy was attempting to _woo_ him.  What would Hun think?  Then again, if he went on this DATE, then Victor was sure to let his guard down.

Taking a step back, Mic smiled pleasantly at his rival.  “All right.  Let’s go on this date of yours!”

“Yessss!” Victor shouted, punching a fist in the air.

 _By the time this date is through, you will see the true power my brother and I hold._ Mic smirked as thoughts of defeating the annoying human continued to play out in his mind.  Soon he would be victorious, and the human boy would be the one begging for mercy.

* * *

“Hey, Val!”

Victor skid to a stop in front of the taco stand, hand in hand with Michel.

Hun blinked, noting both amusement and anger in his brother’s green eyes. The human had clearly upset him, but was now doing something that Mic thought would be in his favor.

“I’m taking Mic on a date,” the dark-haired boy declared.

 “Oh, that’s nice. Have a nice… wait, did you say Mic?” Valentino’s eyes widened.  Hun grabbed his arm to catch his attention. It didn’t work. His gaze remained fixed on the boys in front of them.

“Yeah.  It’s short for Michel.  Don’t wait up!” Victor said, tugging the blond boy after him.  There was a smirk on Mic’s lips as he winked back at them, allowing the taller boy to lead him away.

“Oh, man,” Valentino whispered, staring after them.  Dark eyes turned to stare down at Hun, filled with fear and despair.  Hun really didn’t like seeing those emotions of his human’s face.  Wait… HIS human?

“Your brother won’t hurt him, will he?” Val asked, not even attempting to throw off Hun’s grip.

Hun shrugged, enjoying the texture of soft flesh beneath his fingers.  “Micccc seeeems haaaappy.”

“Yeah.  So, um, I guess you two came up here to mess with us?  I mean, we’re always the ones invading the underworld, and causing trouble for you two,” Valentino said, gently reclaiming his arm. 

Hun tried to hide his disappointment.  It was true though; the human boys did cause them a lot of trouble, but they were also interesting to be around.  Not that Mic would ever admit it.  Hun could have told the human this, but he preferred to let his twin do the talking.  His voice always came out… weird. 

Rather than attempt to explain, the dark god returned to chopping tomatoes, and felt the bigger boy next to him do the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was actually going to name Mic ‘Micael’ instead, but Michel is a Spanish name that means ‘Man of Fire.’ So, that worked just fine for him.


	4. Revelations

“Heh, heh.  You have chocolate on your nose,” Victor chuckled, reaching out to dab the brown spot on the other boy’s nose. 

“This iced cream is cold… and a bit spicy,” Mic marveled, before finishing the last of his frozen treat. 

“You did get Mexican chocolate.  It has cayenne pepper in it.” Victor snatched the napkin from his date’s hand, and tossed it into a nearby garbage can, before tugging him to sit on the edge of the fountain in the center of the plaza.  “Hey… Michel… can I..?”

The charming foreign boy turned to blink at him, his blond hair softly brushing his pale neck, even as a smile curved on his pale lips. “Can you what, Victor?”

His name sounded so good when Michel said it.  Was this what love felt like?  Victor could feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest, even as he sucked in a deep breath.  Surging forward, he pressed his lips against the other boy’s.  The pale-skinned youth froze, his body unresponsive as Victor slid an arm around his back.  It was like kissing a statue.  Victor slowly pulled away, his gaze darting to the side to avoid looking at the other boy’s shocked face.  Oh man, he’d made a horrible mistake.  Michel clearly wasn’t into him like that.  He wasn’t even… The other boy let out a needy sound, leaning forward to seal their lips together again.

YESSSS!  Score one for Victor!  The lanky boy wrapped his arms around his future boyfriend’s waist, barely noticing how bony his hips seemed to be.  Mic fit perfectly in his arms, even if he did have strange green eyes that seemed to glow in the… dark. 

Hold up.  Something wasn’t right here.  Mmmm… It was hard to think when the other boy’s tongue was twirling deliciously against his own.  Glowing green eyes?  Pale, bony features?  That familiar voice… 

“Wait a minute!” Victor pushed the other teen away from him, noting the shock on the blond boy’s face at his abrupt movement.  His eyes were immediately drawn to the now _glowing_ tongue peeking out from between his boyfriend’s pretty lips.  _Argh, Victor, don’t think about his lips right now,_ he scolded himself internally, even as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Victor?” Michel reached out a hand, clearly not realizing that the ruse was up.

“No!  I know who you are now, MIC!” Victor shouted, jumping to his feet.  The other boy’s green eyes widened, and the young wrestler was, for a single moment, afraid that he’d gotten it wrong. Maybe it was just a trick of the light. Maybe Michel was a perfectly normal human boy — a human boy who was now laughing in amusement at him.  Damn it! 

“It took you long enough, fleshbag,” crowed Mic, getting to his feet.  For an instant, Victor was sure he could see the skeleton’s true form beneath his human guise. 

 _Oh my god, I made out with a skeleton.  I made out with a skeleton, and I liked it!_   “You’re not getting away with this!  You or your brother… Wait, your brother is still with my brother,” Victor realized, his mind already imagining all the horrible things the dark skeleton god might be doing to Valentino. 

“Yessss, he is.  And I’m sure they’re getting along just fine,” Mic purred, grinning like a satisfied cat.

“I have to rescue Valentino,” Victor whispered aloud, before racing back down the cobbled streets. 

“You can’t get away that easily, flesh bag!”


	5. A Simple Kiss

“Thank you! Come again!” Valentino announced cheerfully, waving off his current customers.

“Hello, boys.  My wife and I will take two tacos, and a double order of churros, please.”  An elderly man took a step forward, leaning heavily on his cane.  He peered at Val and Hun with an amused smile.

“Coming right up, sir,” the larger boy stated, even as Hun filled the tacos next to him.  Without a word, the disguised skeleton handed him the order, patting his arm as he did so.  In fact, now that Val thought about it, the other boy had been subtlety touching his arm ever since Victor and Mic had rushed off on their date. Weird.

“Aren’t you two such an adorable couple,” the man’s companion said, adjusting her glasses to get a closer look at them.  “Don’t you think they make an adorable couple, Henry?”

“I do indeed, dear.  Ah, to be young and in love,” the man sighed wistfully.

“Um, actually…” Val attempted to explain, but he was cut off when the woman pulled a few more peso notes out of her purse to slip into the tip jar. 

“Here’s a little something extra.  Take that cute boyfriend of yours on a date,” she insisted.  “And don’t forget to use protection, boys.”

Valentino felt his cheeks light up, and struggled not to bury his face in his hands. “Yes, mam!” As the elderly couple walked away, chuckling to each other over how cute the boys were, Val turned to his silent companion.  “I’m sorry.  They think we’re a couple.”

Hun tilted his head up toward him.  “Couppppple?”

“Oh, um… They think we’re going out. Dating. Romantically involved.  You knowing… kissing and stuff,” Val laughed nervously.  Oh man, how embarrassing. Hun and Mic were skeletons normally, so maybe they didn’t have experience with that stuff.

The dark-skinned boy seemed to search the surrounding area, before one of his long fingers pointed toward two girls sitting at a nearby café.  As they leaned in toward one another, their lips pressed together softly. “Kissssssing?” Hun asked, returning his green gaze to Val.

“Uh, yeah… like that,” the bigger teen groaned, already wishing that the ground would swallow him up.  At least Vic wasn’t around. He’d likely try to show their _‘foreign guest’_ what kissing was, first hand.  Shaking his head, he started to tidy the cart.  It looked like they wouldn’t get another customer anytime soon.

“Vaaaaaaalll.”

“Yes, Hun…” Valentino froze as a dark shape flew toward his face.  He couldn’t help but wince as the other boy’s lips and teeth clanked against his in an awkward attempt at a kiss.

“Felllllt weeeeird,” Hun stated, pulling away with a disappointed frown. Val stared down at him in amazement.

“That wasn’t a proper kiss,” the human boy found himself saying.  Green eyes were immediately locked on his, glowing fiercely. 

“Showwwww meeeee,” Hun insisted, reaching out to grasp his arm again.  He squeezed the skin beneath his fingers like a cat kneading a pillow.

“Uh, well… Kissing is normally done between people who like each other…” Val stuttered out, his gaze dropping to where Hun was playing with his arm.  Maybe he was just fascinated with skin in general. He was a skeleton, after all.

“I liiiiikke yoooouuu,” Hun announced, uncertain why the human was taking so long to do what he asked.  Kissing didn’t look **that** hard.

“Um… okay. If you’re sure,” Val said, the heat in his cheeks refusing to die down.  Hun nodded, his dark face tilted upward, clearly waiting for Val to take the lead. Oh man.  He was way less experienced than Victor at stuff like this. Leaning down, Val let his arm drift around the shorter boy’s back as he gently drew him closer.  With his free hand, he tilted the other boy’s face, and then pressed their lips together.

_**T I M E  S T O O D  S T I L L** _

As Valentino pulled back, he noted the stunned look on the other boy’s face, his mouth hanging open in amazement. It was really cute, actually. “Hey, did you know that your tongue is glowing purple right now?”

“Waaaannnt mooooorrrre!” Hun surged forward, this time wrapping his arms around the human’s neck to pull him into his embrace. His human was so soft and squishy and strong.  And he liked this kissing thing.

* * *

“Valentino!  The new kids are actually..!” Victor stared in shock at the sight before him, even as Mic slammed into his back, tumbling them both to the ground.  

“Hun!  Are you kissing a human?” Mic’s eyes were wide as he watched his other half pull away from Victor’s older brother.

“Yessss.  Miiiiine nooooowww,” Hun hissed, claiming the other boy’s lips again, even as his dark arms wrapped around the bigger boy’s shoulders.

The pair on the ground could only gape in shock at the sight, before Victor bucked Mic off his back with a furious growl.  “You stalked us all the way to the human world to get into our pants?”

“Why would we want your pants?” Mic asked, honestly confused.  “Ours fit just fine.”

“No, I mean…” Victor let out a groan, rubbing his aching forehead.  “You came all this way just to romance us!”

“Of course not!” Mic protested firmly, getting to his feet.  “We came here to defeat you in your own realm.  After all, you keep trespassing in ours… and winning,” the god murmured the last bit out of the corner of his mouth in distaste.

“Then why did you agree to go on a date with me?” Victor yelled, stomping his foot.

“I thought you’d let your guard down enough for me to get the upper hand!  And besides, you’re the one who flirted with me,” Mic informed him stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Victor ran a shaky hand through his dark hair.  This was all so messed up.  He’d gone of a date with a skeleton god, and his older brother was STILL making out with the god’s twin!  And geeze, they were really going at it.  “Valentino!”

“What?” Valentino pulled back, his arms still wrapped loosely around his new boyfriend’s waist. His new boyfriend who was gazing up at him with glittering green eyes, and a pleasant smile.

“He’s not human!  They’re the bone brothers!” Victor yelled, waving at Mic.

“Uh, yeah, I figured that out earlier.” Valentino felt his cheeks redden as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Mooorrrre?” Hun purred, leaning closer, their lips inches apart.

“Absolutely not!  This has gotten completely out of hand, and we are leaving!” Mic yelled, grabbing his other half’s arm, and dragging him away from the mortal.  In a flash of green flames, the pair disappeared. 

“Seriously, Val — What the heck, dude!” Victor spun around, glaring at his older brother.

“Hun and I like each other.  I don’t know why you think it’s any of your concern,” Valentino sighed, gazing into the distance.

“He’s a skel-e-ton,” Victor enunciated.

“So?  You’re the one who took Mic on a date.  Me and Hun, we just… happened.  It’s not that big of a deal,” Val said, putting away the remainder of the supplies.  After everything that happened, he wasn’t going to keep selling tacos.  He needed a night off to figure things out.

“Yeah, but I only kissed him because I didn’t know he was a skeleton,” Victor insisted, stomping his foot again.

“Come on, Victor. Grow up.  I like Hun, and as I said before, he seems to like me.  I don’t know if anything else will happen between us, but I’m not apologizing for liking someone.”  Valentino locked up, stepping away from the cart.  Money tray and tip jar balanced in his hands, he began a slow trek back to their abuela’s house.

“You can’t just… arrrggghh!  They’re messing with us! Why can’t you see that?” Victor yelled after him, still fuming.

The older teen turned, frowning over his shoulder at his lanky brother. “You’re probably right. Mic seems like the type of guy to do all this to mess with you.  But Hun’s different. He’s not like that.  I’m going home.  Do whatever you want, Vic.”

“Fine! I will!” Victor spun around, storming off in the other direction. 

Once the two young men had disappeared from view, Achi crawled out from his hiding place under the cart. “Well, that was unexpected.  The next time those boys visit the underworld, things are going to get interesting.”


	6. Return to the Underworld

A green flaming skull appeared in the air, just as the mask-wearing humans stepped off the bone train.  Before their eyes, the skeleton boys materialized. 

“Oh man, Mic looks mad,” Valentino whispered, his gaze flickering from the furious ivory-boned skeleton to his darker twin.  Hun’s glowing eyes met his, even as his dark face betrayed his concern. 

“How DARE you sneak into the underworld again!  You must be punished,” Mic snarled, raising his glowing hands into the air.  “When we catch you, we’ll put you to work in our temple!”

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having us at your beck and call.  Making us do pervy stuff,” Victor drawled sarcastically, despite Val’s worried hand waving.

“Pervy stuff?  We aren’t interested in any of that, you pathetic mortals!  You… you… Aaagh!  You made this awkward!” Mic rubbed his eye sockets, forcing back the ache that seemed to pop up whenever the human brothers trespassed into their sacred realm. 

“Me?  You’re the one who followed us to the human world!” Victor argued back from the ground.

“You’re the one who kissed me!”

“You’re the one who leaned into it!”

“I did not.  You forced that kiss,” the skeleton insisted.

“I didn’t force anything. You wanted me to kiss you,” the human snapped. 

Mic was absolutely dumbfounded.  “Why would I want to kiss a fleshy meatsack like you?”

“Cause you…” Victor paused for a moment, rubbing his chin.  “Wait, do you actually like like me?”

“What?”

“You know, like romantically,” the young man said, tilting his head to the side to stare up at the small skeleton.

“Of course not. Don’t be disgusting.  I’m a GOD.  You’re a fleshy mortal.  Why would I want to get involved with someone as pitiful as you?” Mic exclaimed.  Dark eyes clashed with vibrant green, neither willing to admit defeat.  Behind his brother’s back, Hun slipped away quietly, cloaking himself in shadows.

* * *

“Vaaaaaal.”

Valentino turned hastily, only to find his pretty, human-formed boyfriend standing a breath away.  “Hey, Hun.  You look cute today.”

Without a word, the dark-skinned young man grabbed his arm, yanking him into the train car.  They tumbled back against a row of plushy seating, and Val soon found himself holding onto the other boy’s waist as the disguised skeleton god straddled his legs. 

“Missssed yooooouu,” Hun whispered huskily, grasping the human’s pudgy cheeks.  “Soooo sooofffft.”

“I missed you, too,” Val sighed, cuddling his boyfriend to his chest happily. 

“Kiiissss?”

“I’m not going to say no to that,” the human chuckled, pulling his boyfriend closer to seal their lips together.

* * *

“Damn it!” Victor shouted, rubbing at his sore eyes.

“You can’t win a staring contest with a skeleton.  Stupid human,” Mic laughed.  “Hey, Hun, did you see the look on his… Hun?” A quick glance around showed that his dark twin had slipped away.  Which could only mean one thing.  Snarling, the skeleton god floated down from the sky until he could see through the train car windows.

Instantly, he recoiled.  “Disgusting!  I can’t believe he continues to harbor a passion for that fleshy creature.” 

“HEY!  That fleshy creature is my brother!” Victor snapped, stomping closer. He kept his gaze firmly on the ivory skeleton.  The last thing he needed to see was his brother making out with someone. 

“I don’t have time for this.  My brother can do what he likes.  **I** have no interest in _fleshbags_ ,” Mic snarled, pointing a bony finger at the lanky human below him. 

“Oh, yeah!  Prove it!” Victor taunted.

“Excuse me?” Mic’s brow ridge raised as he studied the human boy who continued to challenge him.   

Victor smirked, standing tall and firm.  “Prove you’re not romantically attracted to me.”

“And how do you propose I do that?”

“Come down here, and give me a kiss.”

“Don’t be disgusting,” Mic flinched at the thought.  He’d already been subjected to the act of kissing while disguised as a human whelp.  He wasn’t going to suffer such a vulgar act in his superior godly form.

“If you really don’t like me, then a kiss isn’t going to bother you,” Victor stated, throwing an infuriatingly bold smirk up at his nemesis. 

“That’s not how it works,” Mic argued, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Uh huh,” the human said, shrugging his shoulders.  “I think you’re just scared.”

“Scared?” The god bristled in anger, even as he floated down until he was eye level with the young man.  “I am one of the lords of the ninth level of the underworld!  A puny little human like you can’t scare me!”

“Prove it,” Victor challenged again, taking a step closer.    

“You…” Mic surged forward, his ivory fingers digging into the fabric of the blue poncho around the human’s neck, even as he pressed his bony mouth against the human’s horribly soft lips. Just as the young man attempted to embrace him, the skeleton pulled back.  “There,” Mic said, forcing his voice to stay neutral despite the tremble that was threatening to envelop his words.  “I’ve proven…”

A smirk was the only warning the little god had before lanky arms tightened around him, pulling him close.  The boy’s fleshy mouth pressed against his own, even as something wet pushed between his teeth to tangle with his tongue.  This was so… so… humiliating.  Mic wanted to push away, but his hands refused to listen to reason.  He could feel his fingertips grasping at the human’s white shirt, even as Victor angled his head to press deeper into the kiss.

Mic couldn’t be sure how long they’d embraced.  What was likely less than a minute felt like an eternity.  When the human slowly pulled away, Mic nearly followed, catching himself a few seconds too late.  The god of death floated in the air, grateful for the fact that his powers allowed him to avoid having to stand.  After that kiss, he wasn’t sure he could — at least, not without giving away how weakened he felt.

“Hey, want to know a secret?” Victor suddenly asked, leaning closer to whisper against the side of Mic’s skull.  “I like you, too.”

At the man’s words, Mic felt a pulse within his ribcage — an unfamiliar feeling for someone who had never truly been alive.  Raising a hand to the spot, he could feel his immortal soul throbbing beneath his ivory fingertips.

“Hey, what is that green glowy thing in your chest?” Victor blurted out, reaching forward as if to touch the spot. 

Mic flinched away from the curious human, his eyes widening.  Panicked, he snapped his fingertips, and teleported the boy into the train car.  An instant later, he’d retrieved Hun, and set the train car in motion.  “You are the most irritating humans we’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting!  Return to the land of the living, and NEVER darken our realm again!”

“Whatever you say, cutie!  See you next time.” Victor waved cheerfully from the window as the train gained speed.

“I am not cute!” Mic shouted, flames erupting around his body.

“Yes, you are!”

“No, I’m NOT!”

“Bye, Hun!” Valentino managed to yell, peeking his head out the window next to his brother’s.

“Byyyyyyeee,” Hun crooned, waving meekly as the train disappeared into the distance.  His face drooped as he turned to stare at his brother. 

“Don’t look at me like that.  This is for your own good,” Mic snapped, crossing his arms roughly over his chest.  Narrowing his gaze, he glared off into the distance as his soul slowly faded to its normally translucent state.

 


	7. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Valentino are both adults now. Just a heads up that this chapter is NC17. Trigger warning: Some mentions of past non con, but not with Victor or Valentino.

What an excruciatingly long day!  An unknown entity had managed to rile up the mortal inhabitants of the Underworld, but whatever it was continued to evade the bone brothers’ collective grasp.  Once the realm was once more in a settled state, Mic and Hun returned to their temple, equally disappointed by the lack of a culprit. 

“Achi, keep an eye on the door,” Mic ordered his canine servant. 

“Uh, sure thing, boss.  No one will get past me,” said the skeleton dog, rushing off to follow his orders.

Mic narrowed his eye sockets, before turning to his sibling. “Is it just me, or did Achi seem… nervous to you?” Hun yawned, shrugging his shoulders.  The sight made Mic’s soul tighten.  Reaching out, he grasped his brother’s shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze.  “We both need to get some rest.  I’ll see you in the morning, Hun.” 

Hun’s eye sockets crinkled as he smiled.  Leaning forward, he clanked his brother’s cheek with his teeth in a skeleton kiss, before floating off in the direction of his room.

Without thinking, Mic lifted a hand to his cheek, his smile widening.  His twin usually wasn’t so affectionate.  It was rather adorable, really.  Not that Mic wanted anyone else to witness those moments of familial comfort between him and his brother.  “Well, I’d better be getting some rest, too.  Whoever is causing trouble in our realm WILL pay… _yawn_ … in the morning,” the ivory god grumbled, floating down the opposite hallway to his own room. 

* * *

Landing on the ground before an elaborately-carved door, Mic slipped into his sanctuary.  A large bed with green sheets rested in the middle of the room, waiting for him to retire for the evening.  Slipping off his vest, the god tossed it onto a nearby hook on the wall.  He was about to snap his fingers to change into something more comfortable, when a voice whispered from behind him.

“Hey cutie, did you miss me?”

Mic leaped forward, letting out a startled shout even as he tripped over his own feet in his panic.  Tumbling to the ground, he rolled over onto his back with a fiery glare, and a furious snarl.  “How do you KEEP getting in!”

“Guess we just really wanted to see you guys,” the young man laughed, reaching out a hand in an offer to help him up. 

The human was taller now, his dark hair tied back into a ponytail.  He was wearing a collared blue shirt today, the buttons loose at the top, revealing a sizable portion of his lean chest.  Annoyed, Mic slapped the offered hand away, and got to his feet, glaring up at the human whelp.  “How did you manage to get past Achi?”

“I’d rather not say,” said Victor, shrugging calmly.  “Hey, how come you’re tall as a human, but short as a skeleton?”

The god blinked in amazement.  The young man didn’t even have common sense to be terrified right now.  Granted, he’d always been rather dim compared to his older sibling.  “Such an insolent human,” Mic grumbled.  Normally he wouldn’t give in to the human’s taunting, but he really didn’t like how Victor towered over him.  Raising a bony hand, Mic summoned his godly power from within his immortal soul.  Green flames engulfed his small body, only to surge away from him like smoke once the transformation was complete. 

“Awww… you’re still shorter than me,” Victor teased.  Dark eyes swept over the now taller skeleton god, before his gaze focused on Mic’s chest.

Mic glanced down, and then quickly covered his chest with a hand.  He’d forgotten that he had removed his vest only moments earlier.  Being unclothed didn’t bother him in the slightest, but having his soul shining through his ribs for someone besides his brother to see was rather… unsettling.

“Uh, sorry,” Victor said, taking a step back, his eyes darting away from the god.  “I… uh… You want me to grab you your vest or a shirt or something?”

Mic’s eye-sockets widened at the offer.  Was the human actually attempting to be considerate?  Snapping his fingertips, he created a billowing white nightshirt that hung down to his knees.  “This will do.  Now that you’ve seen how powerful I am, you can leave.”

The human turned back toward him quickly.  “Oh, come on, Mic.  We just got here.”

“We?” Mic rubbed his forehead with a groan.  Of course the other brother was here, too.  The pair of them were practically inseparable.  Almost like him and Hun… No, don’t even go there.  The last thing he wanted to do was feel some kind of affinity for the human man. 

“Yeah… Valentino has been moping around for a while now. Let’s face it, we haven’t seen you in, like, forever, so I thought you _might_ have forgiven us for the last time,” Victor said, chuckling nervously. 

Mic crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his gaze. “It was a mere **three** years ago.  And no, we haven’t forgiven you.”

“We?  I’m pretty sure Hun’s thrilled to see my brother.  It’s like the two of them are hopeless romantics or something.  Not like us.  I mean, you’re totally hot, and I definitely want to bang… er, do stuff with you, but it’s not like we’re in love or anything,” Victor replied, a smirk crossing over his lips.

“You want to _what_ with me?” the god asked, raising a brow.  What did banging refer to?  Did the human want to fight him or something? 

“Oh man.  Sorry, I forget how sheltered you are down here,” Victor sighed, stepping forward.  Reaching out, he grasped the god by the shoulders and tilted his head down to gaze into his green eyes. “I want to get to know you.  _In-ti-mate-ly_.”

Mic would never admit aloud that he’d back-peddled so fast that the back of his knees hit the bed, causing him to tumble awkwardly onto the sheets.  As he attempted to push himself up, he realized that the human had followed, and was now looming over him with a strange look in his eyes.  For an instant, Mic felt a fearful ripple within his soul.  Something on his face must have caused the human to pause, as Victor suddenly leaned back, the odd look leaving his eyes.

“Geeze, Mic.  I didn’t mean to scare you.  At least, not in the bedroom,” Victor announced, running his fingers through his black hair awkwardly. 

The god immediately frowned, snapping out, “You didn’t SCARE me.  I’m an immortal being of nearly limitless power, and you’re just a puny mortal with a death wish.”

The amused smirk was back on Victor’s lips. “Uh huh.  You know, if you really don’t want this — I’ll go.  I’m not going to _force_ you to do this.”

The confusion was back.  “What **are** we doing?” Mic found himself asking. 

“Wait… are you a virgin?” the man asked, his eyes widening in amazement. 

“A virgin? Like the girls the Aztecs used to sacrifice to us?  Not that we asked them to,” the god said, rolling his eyes.  “I am clearly not a maiden of any sort.”

“No, no.  I mean…” Victor shook his head, biting his lower lip.  “Have you had _sex_ before?”

Mic felt his jaw drop.  “You’re asking if I’ve ever engaged in the act of mating with another person?  I just told you!  I am a GOD OF DEATH!  A skeleton!  We don’t… well, there was that one time with Quetzal, but it turned out that he was just trying to distract us.  The feathery jerk stole bones from the forth generation, and created YOUR generation of humanity.”

“Quetzal?” Victor raised a brow.  His lips drew into a thin line at the thought of another guy making out with Michel.

“You really are the dim brother, aren’t you.  Quetzalcoatl is a fellow god.  He likes flying around as a feathery serpent, similar to your mythological dragons.  Of course, like all gods, he can also take a more civilized form,” Mic explained, letting himself flop back onto the sheets. 

“Whatever. It’s not like I’m jealous or anything,” Victor huffed, before straddling Mic again.  Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the skeleton’s teeth.   When Mic didn’t open his mouth, the man gradually pulled back. 

“If you haven’t noticed, I don’t have human genital,” Mic reminded the man.  Not that there weren’t ways to work around that, but there was a certain level of trust needed before he’d ever do **that** again.

“Oh, um… maybe you could take on that cute human form again,” Victor suggested, his cheeks flushing red at the thought. Mic only glared in response.  “Not that you’re skeleton form isn’t cute.  Never mind, I’m sure I can figure something out.”

A firm hand began to run over Mic’s chest, caressing him through the fabric of his nightshirt.  A tingle of energy began to make itself known — in more than just his ribcage.  Panicked, the god released a surge of energy, allowing his most recent human form to coat his bones in flesh. 

“Hi, Michel,” Victor whispered, reaching up to caress the other man’s pale cheek. 

“Well, get on with it!” Mic demanded. “The sooner we do this, the sooner I can kick you out of the underworld.”

“Anything for you, my lord,” the human purred, his fingers running down his companion’s body.

“Yes, I am your…” Mic drew in a startled breath as the mortal’s hand made its way up the hem of his shirt, and down into his shorts. 

“I forgot you were still wearing these,” Victor chuckled, drawing the silken fabric down Michel’s soft legs.  He tossed the shorts over his shoulder, before settling himself happily between his lover’s thighs.  There was something naughty about being the only one fully clothed in that kind of situation. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the god’s throat, letting his tongue drift over his pale skin.

Mic couldn’t help but gasp, his arms and legs tightening to pull the man closer. “You’re still dressed, stupid human.”

“So undress me,” Victor taunted back, nipping at the skin beneath his lips.  With a growl, the god snapped his fingertips, and Victor found himself as naked as the day he was born. 

“Don’t underestimate me,” the god snarked back, grinning.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.  But now you’re the one wearing clothes, and I’m not,” the man chuckled, pushing the white fabric up until his companion’s pert nipples were exposed.  “You know,” Victor said, tweaking one the hardened nubs beneath his fingertips, “If you trust me, we could have some fun with this.”

“You’re a mortal — you’re too weak to actually cause me harm,” Mic shot back.  “I can handle anything you do, and more.”

“Rude little god.  I’m going to make sure you enjoy this.” He continued to move the nightshirt up the other man’s body, until he reached the god’s arms.  In a swift movement, he tied the shirt around the albino’s wrists. “Now, keep your hands above your head.”

Mic felt his eye-sockets widen.  This position was… For a moment, the human’s lean features disappeared, replaced by a much larger, shadowed figure with glowing red eyes and a feathery cloak.  Mic could almost hear the other god’s voice whispering against his skull, could nearly feel his fleshy hands grasping his bony hips as Mic struggled to escape his touch. 

“Hey… are you okay?  Did I go too far?  Ah, man. I messed up again, didn’t I…”

Mic let his eye sockets go black, shaking his head to rid his mind of the shadowed memory of… HIM.  When he relit his eyes, he found Victor staring down at him, his gaze filled with concern.  Taking in a calming breath, the god tugged gently at his wrist restraints, relieved to find that the fabric would be painstakingly simple to remove if he wished to do so. 

“Mic?”

“It’s fine.  I will allow the bindings — this time.  As I said, you’re far too weak to truly harm someone as powerful as I am.” Mic wrapped his legs around the mortal’s hips to press their bodies together.  “Don’t keep me waiting,” the god purred.  

In response, the human let out a groan, his fingers combing through Michel’s shoulder-length, nearly-white hair. “You look older now – which is a good thing.  It’d be weird if you still looked like a teenager.  Mmm… I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight,” Victor groaned, pressing their lips together. This time, there was a battle of tongues as their bodies began to rock against one another.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their peak. Mic let go of the blankets above his head, and draped his bound arms around his human’s neck, holding him close.  Victor thrust once, twice, and then it hit them.  A stickiness spread across their stomachs, mixing between them.  Mic allowed the feeling to linger for a few minutes, before the moistness drove him to snap his fingers, cleaning them both in an instant.

“Mmm… next time, I want to be _inside_ of you,” Victor whispered, cuddling his shorter lover close to his chest.

“Let me get some sleep first,” Mic grumbled back, letting his eyes drift shut.  He normally didn’t sleep in human form, but he could make an exception for that evening. 

* * *

_(Bonus Scene)_

“Sooooo, can we keep visiting you?” Victor asked.  Through the small window cut into the wall, he could see a strange light beginning to curl over the horizon. 

“Fine,” Mic groaned in defeat, rolling over until his skull rested on the human’s outstretched arm.

“Yes!”

“After all, you did promise to cook us tacos for eternity,” the god reminded him, poking his new lover in the side.

“Heh heh… you remembered that?  To be honest, Valentino is a better cook than I am,” Victor explained, pressing a kiss to Mic’s bony teeth.  Just as the kiss began to deepen, they were interrupted by a shout of pleasure. 

Pulling back, Mic cleared his throat.  “I really have to look into some soundproofing in here.”

“Yes, we wouldn’t want them overhearing us,” Victor purred, pressing a kiss to his lover’s bare shoulder bone.  “Now, let’s see how sensitive you really are.”  In a flash of green, the skeleton was replaced by Michel’s adorable form. 

“S-sure,” Mic chuckled, a rosy blush staining his pale cheeks.

 _He’s so shy like this. I wonder why he won’t let me play with him in his skeleton form._   Victor shook his head, positioning himself over his shorter lover.  Enticing green eyes stared up at him as the god waited for him to make the first move. “I like it when you’re all shy like this,” the human announced.  

“S-shut up!”

“Cute.  Hey, have you ever had a BJ?” the young man asked.

“A what?”

“That’s what I thought.  Get ready, cause I’m about to rock your world, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t help but blush at Victor’s confident attitude. I know I’m writing this story, but I feel like an adult Victor would be just as cocky and defiant as he was in the show.


End file.
